La Saga del Mar del Caos
by Fibrizzo
Summary: La saga mas grande jamás escrita sobre Slayers... o quizá no? Leed, os gustará ^^U
1. CAPITULO 1: Every saga has a beginning

CAPÍTULO 1: "Every Saga has a beginning"  
  
  
Estaba allí de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreir con malicia. Se observó detenidamente frente a un espejo, admirando su nuevo cuerpo. Era tan similar al anterior, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente...  
  
Ahora era el cuerpo de un adulto. Le encantaba su aura de maldad, la crueldad de su mirada, su diabólica sonrisa. Y volvía a ser él, en toda su gloria. El señor de los demonios. Mei Ou Sama Fibrizzo.  
  
Se recostó en su trono y comenzó a planear su venganza contra la humanidad.  
  
  
  
-¡Dame ese huevo de avestruz ahora mismo!  
  
-¡No!¡Es mío!¡Tú ya te has comido toda la bandeja de filetes!  
  
Al oir esas palabras un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Philia Ul Copt. La mejor forma de arruinar unas vacaciones era encontrarse con Lina y Gourry. Trató de escabullirse por la puerta trasera de la posada, pero entonces escuchó lo que más temía  
  
-¡Ey, Philia!¡Cuanto tiempo! Ven, siéntate con nosotros!  
  
Resignada, la dragona se volvió, forzó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a la hechicera pelirroja. El guerrero de escaso intelecto y rubia cabellera hizo un breve saludo con la mano y continuó devorando el huevo que había arrebatado a la hechicera cuando esta saludó a Philia.  
  
-Vaya, Lina, Gourry...¿Que os trae por aquí?  
  
-Verás, es que hay un torneo de hechicería por parejas cerca de aquí, dentro de un par de semanas, y habia quedado con Ameria para presentarnos juntas  
  
-¿Un torneo de hechicería?  
  
-¡Si!-dijo Lina, entusiasmada-¿A que suena interesante? El premio son unas gemas mágicas que dicen que deben valer MILLONES!!!!  
  
-Cfon efo fodremof comfrar fucha cofida-dijo Gourry, con la boca llena de huevo, lo que provocó que Lina lo golpease en la nuca con la palma de la mano  
  
-¡No se habla con la boca llena, Gourry!-espetó la hechicera  
  
-Eh...Lina...¿Cuando llegará Ameria?  
  
-Dentro de seis dias. Hasta entonces tenemos alojamiento en esta posada.  
  
Para sus adentros, Philia esperaba ver a la princesa de Saylune, así que decidió dar un paso del que, estaba segura, acabaría arrepintiéndose.  
  
-Pues que casualidad, Lina, yo también me alojo en esta posada. Dado que no tengo nada que hacer, iré con vosotros al torneo de magia.  
  
-Estupendo!-entusiasmada con la idea de poder sacar algo de la dragona, Lina accedió encantada.  
  
  
  
Sentado en su trono, Fibrizzo sostuvo levitando sobre su mano derecha una esfera marrón que emitía leves pulsaciones y emanaba un gran poder.  
  
-¡Dechala!¿Está todo listo?  
  
Una hermosa mujer entró en la estancia. Su piel era pálida como la leche, adornada sólo con unas graciosas pecas. Su cabellera roja como el fuego del infierno y sus ojos, pulsantes como esmeraldas, inspiraban pasión, pero no arrebataban el aspecto inocente de la muchacha. Esta se inclinó levemente ante Mei Ou.  
  
-Mi señor, dos de los tres están acabados, pero no queda suficiente Metal Estelar para el tercero. Dai ha salido en su busca.  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Fibrizzo con una cruel sonrisa en los labios-Ahora sólo me queda visitar Demon Sea para que mi plan comience a andar.  
  
Dechala se retiró de la sala del trono y volvió a la forja.. Allí, iluminada por el fuego de los hornos, parecía mucho más siniestra que en presencia de su malvado señor. Tomó un látigo de acero con púas y golpeó a uno de los demonios que trabajaban allí.  
  
-¡Vamos, hatajo de incompetentes! ¡Preparad el molde para el tercer arcanum!!! Nuestro señor lo quiere listo para cuando Dai llegue con el Metal Estelar!  
  
Los demonios aceleraron su ritmo de trabajo al oir chascar el látigo de Dechala. Era una "recien llegada", un demonio menor, pero con un gran poder mágico, que se había presentado en Dessert of Destruction al tiempo que su señor regresaba. Éste la había aceptado en su seno, y ahora ocupaba una posición delicada, ya que parecía que Fibrizzo la tenía en más estima que a Dai.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en el polo norte, la recién resucitada Sherra sintió que algo no iba bien. Durante unos breves instantes perdió el conocimiento. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró en brazos de Dynast.  
  
-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-inquirió Ha Ou  
  
-He sentido que algo malo había sucedido. Malo para nosotros, y creo que tiene que ver con la decisión de L-Sama de resucitarnos a Fibrizzo, Gaarv y a mí.  
  
-Tranquila, Sherra-Dynast depositó suavemente a su general sobre una cama de plumas y pasó un pañuelo bordado sobre la frente de ésta-Gaarv siempre fue alguien desdeñable, y no creo que Fibrizzo se atreva a nada por el momento. Ahora descansa, Sherra.  
  
Y dicho esto, Ha Ou, el rey del hielo, el que no puede sentir nada, depositó un suave beso en la frente de Sherra y se fue, dejandola anonadada. 


	2. CAPITULO 2: El Tercer Arcanumm

CAPITULO 2: "El tercer Arcanum"  
  
  
  
En Wolf Pack Island, Zellas estaba inusualmente alegre. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y ya estaba despierta, y Ame danzaba con su madre adoptiva de habitación en habitación. Sólo Xelloss estaba extrañamente callado, sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás de Juu Ou.  
  
-¿Que te sucede, Xel-chan?-preguntó Ame-Parece que estés preocupado por algo  
  
El mazoku de cabello púrpura levantó la cabeza, y abrío sus ojos para observar a la muchacha a la que quería tanto. Forzó una sonrisa, y se levantó del sofá.  
  
-Lo siento, Ame, es que hoy tengo gran cantidad de cosas que hacer.Preparativos para el concurso, ya sabes  
  
-Pero...¿Para qué quiere Zellas hacer ese concurso?No lo comprendo.  
  
-Para ver el nivel de los hechiceros humanos y prevenirme, y también para divertirme-dijo Zellas con una sonrisa en sus labios-Además, Dynast Sama va a venir, y se sentará en el palco, a mi lado.  
  
Xelloss desapareció de allí sin mediar palabra.  
  
-¿Está enfadado por algo?  
  
-No lo creo...¿Qué diablos le sucederá a Xelloss?Desde que lo mandé a recibir de mi parte a Gaarv, Fibrizzo y Sherra está muy raro...¿Tanto odiará a Gaarv?  
  
  
  
Cuando Mei Ou llegó a Demon Sea lo hizo como corresponde a un demonio de su categoría:escoltado por doce mazokus guerreros y levitando sobre una nube de fuego y azufre. Kai Ou lo recibió entre risitas.  
  
-Oh, Fibrizzo sama, amo del infierno, cuanto honor.¿A qué debo vuestra visita?  
  
-Estimada hermana, he concebido un plan, y necesito tu ayuda.  
  
-Pasemos a un sitio más tranquilo, Fibs-dijo Dolphin.Ella sabía que Mei Ou odiaba ese diminutivo, pero no le importó. LLevó a Fibrizzo casi a rastras a una sala escasamente decorada, donde ambos se encontraban solos.Tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas, la más alta de ambas, e invitó a Fibrizzo a sentarse en la otra.  
  
Ella no estaba tan loca como aparentaba. Realmente era la más inteligente de los Dark Lords, después de él, pensó. Olvidando las dos faltas de respeto, Mei Ou comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Voy a devolver al mundo al Caos y a eliminar a nuestra madre, L-Sama. Y necesito tu ayuda para llevar esa empresa a cabo.  
  
Dolphin esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-¿Podré eliminar a Zellas personalmente?  
  
-Contaba con ello, querida hermana  
  
-Entonces, continúa hablando, Fibrizzo Sama.  
  
  
  
Tras seis penosos dias aguantando a la impertinente hechicera pelirroja y a su insulso acompañante, el ver llegar a Ameria y Zelgadiss a la posada produjo un efecto balsámico en los destrozados nervios de Philia.  
  
-¡Ameria!-la dragona abrazó a la princesa-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!¡Y a tí también, Zel!  
  
Los dos recién llegados se quedaron de piedra al ver a la seria y cabal Philia abrazarlos y cubrirlos de besos. Parecía que lo había pasado muy mal.  
  
Después de pasar la última noche en la posada, los cinco partieron hacia su destino:el concurso de hechicería que se celebraba en Wolf Pack Island.  
  
  
  
En Desert of Destruction, Dechala recibió a Dai con grandes honores.  
  
-Querida Dai! Que tal vuestro viaje?Espero que bien  
  
-Peor de lo que esperaba-murmuró Dai.-He conseguido el metal. Puedes empezar con el tercer arcanum.  
  
Dechala tomó el pedazo informe de metal que Dai le ofrecía, envuelto en terciopelo negro, y se dirigió a las forjas con una sonrisa en los labios.La sacerdotisa de Mei Ou se sentó en una silla vieja; estaba agotada.  
  
  
  
Y, en el Polo Norte, Sherra despertó súbitamente como producto de una pesadilla. Se encontraba en una cómoda cama, y Ha Ou, sentado junto a ella, cogía su mano. La general lo miró y se ruborizó ligeramente.  
  
-Sherra...¿Estás bien?  
  
-Eh... Si, Dynast, claro...  
  
-LLevas agitándote y convulsionándote desde que te acostaste, hace ya tres días.  
  
-He soñado con cosas terribles, mi señor. Veía fuego y oscuridad más allá de lo real, y dos hijos aniquilando a su madre. Veía Caos en estado puro, y el final de una era. No lo entiendo, Dynast, pero me da miedo.  
  
-Te comprendo.Te encuentras mejor ahora?  
  
Sherra se sintió muy reconfortada con su mano derecha cogida entre las dos de Dynast. El contacto no era del gélido habitual, sino que se acercaba mucho más a una temperatura humana. Por un momento pensó que no era el auténtico Ha Ou, pero vio en su aura que sí.  
  
-Si, me encuentro mejor-dijo, y se levantó de la cama.  
  
-¿Me acompañarás a ese concurso que ha montado Zellas?Me gustaria que vinieses.  
  
Sherra sonrió y puso su mano izquierda sobre las de Dynast  
  
-Claro. 


	3. CAPITULO 3: El concurso de hechiceria

CAPÍTULO 3: "El concurso de Hechicería"  
  
  
  
Los participantes fueron llegando a Wolf Pack Island poco a poco. Los siervos menores de Juu Ou fueron llevando a la gente a sus respectivos lugares:por un lado, el público, no demasiado numeroso, y por otro los participantes. En la cola para inscribirse, Lina y Ameria se desesperaban al ver una gran línea de gente delante de ellas.   
  
-Ianwa y Okura, tienda veintiocho. Tsuburu y Ugulu, tienda veintinueve...  
  
La voz monótona del escriba iba indicando a cada pareja la tienda en la que debian hacer los preparativos para el concurso. Ameria veia pasar a los concursantes de camino a las tiendas. Había dos muy extraños, vestidos con ropas color azabache, y una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Al verlos, sobre todo a él, sintió un estremecimiento.  
  
  
  
Zellas estaba bastante emocionada con el concurso. La agradaba en extremo ver a los mortales desplegando esa clase de poderes, y la idea de que Dynast se sentase a su lado también la agradaba. Había enviado, por pura cortesía, invitaciones al resto de los Dark Lords, pero sólo Gaarv había accedido. Parecía que Fibrizzo y Dolphin estaban muy ocupados. Bien, que L-Sama se los llevase a los dos. Dolphin era su mayor rival, y odiaba profundamente a Fibrizzo.  
  
Ame sacó a Juu Ou de su ensoñación-  
  
-Madre, Xelloss ya está aquí con las gemas místicas.  
  
-Bien-dijo Zellas, complacida-comenzaremos cuando acaben de apuntarse.  
  
Una mano se posó en el hombro de Zellas. Esta se volvió, y vio al Dragón del Caos con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara.  
  
-Saludos, hermana!-soltó Gaarv, alegremente.  
  
Zellas desconfió, pero sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.  
  
-Es genial que hayas venido, Gaarv. Me alegro mucho de que resucitases.  
  
-Gracias, Zellas.  
  
  
  
En la cola, un par de puestos más atrás, Lina y Ameria distinguieron a Philia.  
  
-¡Philia!¿Vas a participar?-inquirió Ameria, fijándose en una figura encapuchada que estaba junto a la dragona.  
  
-Si, he conocido a una chica muy simpática, y vamos a participar en el concurso.Puede ser divertido.  
  
-¿Y quien es ella?  
  
-¿Tú quien crees, Lina Inverse?  
  
El pánico sacudió el cuerpo de Lina, y gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su espalda. Reconocería esa voz entre un millón. Era...  
  
-¡Martina!Dijeron Lina y Ameria al unísono.  
  
  
  
Todos los participantes estaban ya inscritos. En el palco de jueces había un trono vacío, en el centro. A la derecha, Dynast y Sherra. A la izquierda, Gaarv y Ame.Entre vítores y alabanzas, Juu Ou salió, hizo un saludo y se sentó.  
  
-¡Que comiencen los juegos!  
  
La primera prueba era de extrema dureza. Todas las parejas, en la arena de batalla, fueron atacadas por cantidades ingentes de gusanos devoradores de magia, una especie muy temida por todos los hechiceros. De sesenta y cuatro parejas que eran en un principio debían quedar solamente ocho.  
  
Entre el público, Gourry, Zelgadiss y el recién llegado Zangulus animaban a sus amigas. No lo estaban haciendo nada mal.  
  
Xelloss apareció allí.  
  
-Hola, chicos. Qué agradable veros.  
  
Zelgadiss reprimió un impulso asesino, pero los otros dos lo saludaron con naturalidad. El Mazoku se sentó allí, para ver el espectáculo. Pero había algo raro en él. Xelloss estaba realmente deprimido.  
  
  
  
La primera ronda finalizó, y tanto Lina y Ameria como Philia y Martina se clasificaron, así como aquella pareja extraña que provocó un escalofrío a la princesa de Saylune. La segunda ronda, anunció Juu Ou, consistía en golpear blancos móviles con rayos, bolas de fuego o similares. Los blancos eran dianas de un metal extremadamente resistente que danzaban en el aire a gran velocidad. Las cuatro parejas que más derribasen pasarían a la siguiente ronda.  
  
Tras un rato escuchando explosiones y viendo el cielo surcado por corrientes de energía mágica, la segunda ronda finalizó, quedando Lina, Ameria, Martina, Philia y aquella pareja clasificados, así como una cuarta pareja, ambos cubiertos por túnicas negras.  
  
A partir de ahora eran combates. Se realizó el sorteo delante de todos, Ame iba sacando bolas de una cesta con nombres, y Philia y Martina tuvieron que enfrentarse entre ellas en esta ronda. Las otras dos parejas también lucharían entre ellas.  
  
El combate entre las chicas fue duro y agotador. Parecía que Martina había hecho algo más que permanecer sentada durante todo este tiempo;la princesa de Zoanna había aprendido algunos conjuros poderosos, y la Dragona dorada era una experta en magia divina. Poco a poco, Lina y Ameria fueron perdiendo terreno y resultaron eliminadas, al ser sacadas de la arena de combate por un afortunado conjuro de Philia.  
  
El otro combate acabó rápidamente: Ianwa y Okura, que así se llamaba la misteriosa pareja, dio buena cuenta de los encapuchados, que se retiraron de allí vía teleportación. Okura, la mujer, hizo el signo de la victoria, mientras Ianwa se envolvía en un leve aura de fuego y miraba desafiante a sus siguientes rivales.  
  
La gran final del concurso enfrentabna a Ianwa y Okura contra Martina y Philia.  
  
Fue una lucha épica. La energía se arremolinaba y crepitaba sobre la arena. Ianwa lanzaba poderosos conjuros de fuego sobre Philia, mientras que Okura asediaba a la princesa de Zoanna con conjuros de agua. La dragona dorada comenzó a contraatacar, pero parecía que sus conjuros de magia blanca fueran disipados por el aura de sus adversarios. Martina no podía notarlo, pero había una maldad pura y genuina inherente a esos dos.Lenta pero inexorablemente, Martina y Philia fueron perdiendo terreno. Philia supo que no ganarían ese combate. Justo cuando Ianwa y Okura se preparaban para asestar un golpe mortal, Martina levantó la bandera blanca, indicando que se rendían. Ambas cayeron al suelo, terriblemente laceradas por la magia negra de Ianwa y Okura. Zangulus acudió al rescate de su esposa, pero Philia desapareció de allí. Un destello purpúreo, y nada. Parecía que se hubiese disuelto en el aire. Todos quedaron extrañados.  
  
Zellas sonrió, complacida. Esos dos, Ianwa y Okura, eran realmente poderosos. Quizá pudiera transformarlos en demonios a su servicio. Dynast y Gaarv debían entregar los premios.La siniestra pareja de hechiceros aguardaba ansiosa mientras se lanzaban miradas de complicidad acompañadas de crueles sonrisas. 


	4. CAPITULO 4: Los dos primeros crimenes

CAPÍTULO 4: "Los dos primeros crímenes"  
  
  
  
Sentada en el palco, Sherra observaba a la pareja ganadora. Él, Ianwa, tenía un aire cruel y siniestro, aunque al mismo tiempo despreocupado. Ella, Okura, despedía un aura de cruel inocencia. Ambos recordaban a alguien...  
  
Dynast y Gaarv se acercaron con un cojín de terciopelo rojo sobre el que reposaban tres gemas: un rubí, un zafiro y un azabache. Okura lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ianwa y tomó las gemas en su mano.   
  
Los dos Dark Lords volvieron al palco tras felicitar a los ganadores, listos para escuchar el discurso final de Zellas.  
  
  
  
En Desert of Destruction, Dai se levantó de la cama, y se encontró con que no sentía la presencia de Mei Ou. Se vistió y se dirigió a la forja, en el corazón de la base de Fibrizzo. Allí pudo ver a Dechala dando órdenes y haciendo chascar su látigo. Dos de los hornos estaban encendidos y a plena potencia.  
  
-Vaya, parece que nunca descansas-soltó Dai  
  
-No acostumbro a hacerlo cuando hay trabajo pendiente.  
  
Dai se quedó bastante contrariada por la respuesta de la advenediza Dechala, pero reprimió su ira y se marchó de allí. No merecía la pena destruirla.  
  
Cuando Dai se marchó, Dechala sonrió para sí mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo. Extrajo de allí una perla y una esmeralda. Sonrió y continuó dirigiendo los trabajos.  
  
  
  
Cuando Zellas comenzaba a hablar, Okura hizo un gesto. Ianwa la siguió con uno similar. Tanto la propia Zellas como Gaarv cayeron al suelo, empujados por una fuerza irresistible. Dos círculos se dibujaron en el suelo, mostrando siniestras y arcanas runas. Dynast, el único que permanecía de pié, pudo leerlas: significaban Kai Ou y Mei Ou. De repente, la voz de Dolphin retumbó como un trueno por todo Wolf Pack Island.  
  
-Mi querida hermana Zellas!Fibrizzo y yo tenemos reservada una sorpresa para tí.  
  
La voz de Mei Ou Sama acompañó a la de su oceánica hermana, mientras Ianwa y Okura permanecían quietos, observado el panorama.  
  
-Si, querida Zellas. Has cometido crímenes contra nuestra estirpe y contra nuestra propia madre, L-Sama. Por tanto, te castigaremos con los mismos crímenes que has cometido-  
  
-¡Mentira, robo y asesinato!-aulló Kai Ou. Pero para que sea digno de tí, será un proceso lento y doloroso.  
  
Zellas, en el suelo, se estrmeció al oir la cruel risa de su hermana. Gaarv, que ya se había levantado, ayudó a Zellas a incorporarse, al tiempo que desafiaba a Fibrizzo  
  
-¡Cobarde!¡Aparece aquí y acabaré contigo!  
  
-Somos tres contra dos. No teneis nada que hacer-dijo Dynast, desafiante  
  
-¡Mentira!-siseó la voz de Dolphin. Entonces, Ianwa y Okura revelaron su verdadera aura. Eran demonios, casi tan poderosos como un Dark Lord.  
  
De repente, todo estalló en llamas.   
  
Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, no quedaba ni rastro de Ianwa y Okura, aunque las runas de Dolphin y Fibrizzo seguian aún en el suelo de Wolf Pack Island. Era una situación de crisis. Esos dos dementes eran muy peligrosos.   
  
  
  
Aplastada por una gran cantidad de escombros, Lina maldecía a todos y cada uno de los dioses y demonios, mientras Zelgadiss y Gourry intentaban sacarla de allí. Zangulus y Ameria cuidaban de Martina, gravemente herida.  
  
-Esto no puede quedar así.¡Esas piedras me pertenecen por derecho propio!-aullaba Lina-¡Esos malditos demonios deben ser erradicados!  
  
-Cálmate-soltó Zel-No va a resultar fácil.  
  
-Escuchad, creo que he oido algo sobre Okura e Ianwa. Vayamos a la biblioteca de Saillune, a ver que podemos averiguar  
  
Lina apartó de un brusco golpe la última roca que aprisionaba su pierna y se incorporó.  
  
-¡Vamos!¡No hay tiempo que perder!  
  
  
  
En Demon Sea, Fibrizzo y Dolphin aguardaban impacientes la llegada de los dos demonios, listos para transladarse a Desert of Destruction para completar los tres Arcanum. El plan de Fibrizzo, retocado por Dolphin, era prácticamente infalible. Kai Ou comenzó a reir frenéticamente, y Mei Ou se unió a ella, formando un duetto espeluznante y siniestro.  
  
  
  
En Wolf Pack Island, Sherra y los tres Dark Lords trataban de hacer memoria sobre los nombres de Ianwa y Okura.   
  
-Hay algo que me extraña, hermana-soltó Gaarv-han dicho que van a castigarte con mentira, robo y asesinato, pero, aunque te han engañado, no te falta nada, ni ha muerto nadie.  
  
-Tienes razón-apuntó Dynast-Si esto va por orden, debes ver si te falta algo.  
  
Lentamente, Zellas cayó en la cuenta, y salió corriendo hacia otro lugar. Sherra fue la primera en seguirla, pues ya lo sabía, lo había visto en un sueño. Cuando Maryuu Ou y Ha Ou llegaron, encontraron a Zellas en una habitación, tendida junto a la cama y llorando desconsoladamente. Junto a ella, Sherra trataba de consolarla. En la cama había un pedazo de pergamino pirograbado en el que podía leerse la palabra "robo". Era el cuarto de Ame. 


	5. CAPITULO 5:Okura e Ianwa: El misterio re...

CAPÍTULO 5:"Okura e Ianwa:El misterio revelado"  
  
  
  
Tras unos dias de viaje, Lina y sus compañeros llegaron a Saillune. Las típicas bromas que caracterizaban sus viajes parecían haber desaparecido; con Martina gravemente herida y Philia desaparecida, todo por culpa de esos Okura e Ianwa, no quedaban demasiadas ganas de reirse. Cuando llegaron nisiquiera descansaron: todos, incluso Gourry, se pusieron a buscar ávidamente en la biblioteca en busca de información. Hasta que por fín encontraron lo que buscaban.  
  
  
  
En Wolf Pack Island, Dynast y Gaarv trataban de recordar algo sobre esos demonios, a los que conocían de algo(o al menos les daba esa impresión). Poco a poco fueron recordando cosas sueltas, hasta que Sherra soltó de repente la historia completa de los dos.  
  
  
  
Y, mientas tanto, en Demon Sea, Dolphin y Fibrizzo reían como dementes mientras arrojaban al fuego humanos vivos por el mero placer de ver cómo sufrían y morían. La degeneración máxima había llegado a ambos.  
  
  
  
"Las leyendas ancestrales hablan de que las criaturas más malignas pueden convocar a sus auténticos sirvientes, al mismo tiempo amos de su voluntad. Estos seres son cinco, como los Dark Lords, pero son mucho más malvados que estos, y casi tan poderosos como ellos. Estos seres existen para acabar, y son llamados Negadores.   
  
Se supone que cada negador sirve a uno de los Dark Lords, pero no todos son lo suficientemente valientes (o estúpidos) como para reclamar la obediencia de su sirviente. Cada Negador es un reflejo oscuro de su "amo", como un mal más allá del mal, y están relacionados con la corrupción absoluta de lo más puro:los elementos.Corrompen la tierra con su maldad, el aire con su infamia, el agua con su odio, el fuego con su oscuridad y el vacío con su poder.  
  
Cada uno de los Dark Lords está relacionado con uno de los cinco elementos clásicos; así, Mei Ou es el fuego, Kai Ou es el agua, Juu Ou es la tierra, Maryuu Ou es el aire y Ha Ou es el vacío. Sus Negadores están relacionados con la corrupción de su mismo elemento. Así, el negador del fuego es Moetechi Ianwa; el de la tierra es Toichi Kyoso; el del aire es Yosuchi Tsume; el del agua es Oyuchi Okura, y el del vacío es Kukanchi Kuni.  
  
Los negadores fueron desterrados por las fuerzas unidas del bien y el mal hace miles, o incluso millones de años, mucho antes de que los actuales Dark Lords existiesen, ya que los Negadores acabaron matando a sus anteriores amos y ocupando sus lugares.   
  
A raiz de eso, un negador sólo puede ser convocado por su legítimo "amo", aunque este tiene poco o ningún control sobre su supuesto siervo.  
  
Un negador es prácticamente inmortal, y sus poderes son casi tan grandes como los de su amo, incluso equiparables. Sólo L-Sama puede eliminar a un Negador, aunque estos pueden ser encerrados por sus amos, si estos conocen los sortilegios adecuados."  
  
  
  
Eran unos estúpidos, pensó Dynast. Jamás pensó que Fibrizzo y Dolphin fuesen tan estúpidos como para convocar a sus Negadores. Acabarían muertos. Por supuesto que, así, estaban en inferioridad. Ellos eran tres contra cuatro. Iban a perder a no ser que hiciesen algo. Sherra, temblorosa, abrazó a su señor, y este correspondió a su general. Gaarv trataba de consolar a Zellas.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Okura e Ianwa volaban a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Demon Sea, con las gemas. Estaban deseando librarse de sus señores, pero debían obedecer, ya que habían logrado dominarlos mágicamente y obligarlos a cumplir siete órdenes. Pronto, muy pronto, Dolphin y Fibrizzo pagarían su osadía. Morirían, al igual que sus antecesores.  
  
  
  
Notas del autor: La historia de los Negadores probablemente sea el producto de una cena que me sentó mal XDDDDD Pensé que sería interesante introducir una fuerza oscura más allá de los Dark Lords, ya que los cinco han quedado demasiado "humanizados". Necesitaba una fuente de auténtica maldad para el ficcie, y creo que, aunque Fibrizzo y Dolphin lo están haciendo bien, los negadores son capaces de asustar a todo el mundo. Lo de los nombres es largo de contar: Moetechi, Kukanchi, Toichi, Oyuchi y Yosuchi son los nombres que tomaban los espíritus de los elementos corruptos por el mal (cada nombre guarda relación con el elemento en cuestión), y los nombres...son derivados de palabras: Ianwa es derivado de "Miedo" o "Terror"; Okura, de "Traición", Kuni deriva de "Necromancia", Tsume de "Corrupción", y Kyoso... bueno, es que no se me ocurria nada más. Kyoso es el nombre de un Demonio, uno de los cuatro que asediaban el Imperio(Kyoso era un demonio femenino experto en manipulación y engaños) Hala, espero que os esté gustando.¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? Escribid a: Fibrizzo@mixmail.com. 


	6. CAPITULO 6: Los tres Arcanumm de Fibrizz...

CAPÍTULO 6: "Los tres Arcanum de Fibrizzo y Dolphin"  
  
  
  
Ianwa y Okura llegaron finalmente a Demon Sea con las gemas, y una vez Kai Ou y Mei Ou las tuvieron en su poder, se teleportaron a Desert of Destruction. Los dos Negadores volaron hacia allá a gran velocidad, llevando a Ame con ellos.  
  
  
  
Con el conocimiento de la historia de los Negadores, Lina hirvió en furia. Los enemigos se multiplicaban, y juró que nadie podría arrebatarle las gemas que ella hubiera debido ganar. Todo el grupo salió en busca de aquellas valiosas piedras, de las que nadie sabía realmente nada...¿Nadie?  
  
  
  
Los tres Dark Lords, temerosos de que sus negadores fuesen convocados, partieron hacia donde creían que podían estar Dolphin y Fibrizzo. Primero, Demon Sea, y después, Desert of Destruction.  
  
  
  
-Mi señor y Kai Ou Sama, cuanto honor-Dechala hizo una reverencia a los dos recien llegados.  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder. Trae los Arcanum y yo mismo engarzaré las gemas-soltó Fibrizzo. Dai lo miraba con resignación. Su señor apenas había reparado en ella por culpa de esa advenediza.  
  
Dechala obedeció, y entregó los tres colgantes plateados a Fibrizzo, que rápidamente colocó las gemas.  
  
-Hagamos una prueba-dijo Dolphin, sonriente-veamos cómo funcionan.Usemos a Dai-dijo con una sonrisa cruel  
  
-Bien-Fibrizzo tendió uno de los Arcanum a Dai-Póntelo en el cuello.  
  
A continuación, Dolphin y Fibrizzo tomaron uno cada uno. Con dos colgantes podían controlar a un tercero. Ambos Dark Lords sincronizaron sus mentes, y obligaron a Dai a moverse, a saltar y a otras muchas cosas.  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Dolphin.Los colgantes funcionan.  
  
Dai quedó tirada en el suelo, como una marioneta a la que hubiesen cortado los hilos, hasta que Fibrizzo, con suavidad, retiró el Arcanum de su cuello.  
  
  
  
Mientras, los Negadores, tenían sus propios planes. Ame observó a sus captores con detenimiento: ambos irradiaban una fuerza similar a la de su madre. Tenían un aspecto más inocente que los Dark Lords, pero también mucho más siniestro, algo que provenía de la conciencia de su poder y su maldad. Ianwa era un joven pelirrojo con un brillo antinatural en sus ojos, una chispa de maldad que ponía los pelos de punta la la ryumazoku. Ahora que ya no llevaba la túnica negra, Ame pudo adivinar un cuerpo bien formado, aunque quizá un poco infantil, bajo los pantalones amplios y la cota de malla. Poseía unas manos suaves, con unos dedos largos y finos, con los que había agarrado a Ame durante todo el trayecto. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su rostro, enmarcado en la cabellera pelirroja que caía desordenada sobre su cara, y las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas.  
  
Okura era una joven hermosa, con una cabellera que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, rizada y de un extraño color azul claro. En sus profundos ojos azul oscuro, como los de un recién nacido, había algo extraño. El cuerpo físico de Okura estaba bastante desarrollado, y cualquier hombre la hubiese calificado, al menos, de Deseable. Vestía una vaporosa túnica azul y blanca que, como efecto del cortante viento, se pegaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba su belleza. Sus labios estaban curvados en una cruel sonrisa.  
  
Ianwa y Okura hicieron una pausa en su viaje, en un desolado erial, en el fondo de un oscuro valle en el que la luz del sol penetraba a duras penas. Allí, otras dos figuras aguardaban: una muchacha de no más de quince años y un hombre alto y fuerte.  
  
Ella era tremendamente siniestra. Su piel era pálida en un grado excesivo, y su pelo negro reflejaba puntos luminosos, que asemejaban estrellas refulgiendo en la negrura de la noche. Sus ojos también eran negros, y contrastaban con su piel. Pese a ser sólo una adolescente, su belleza excedía los cánones humanos. Vestía con un elegante traje negro y blanco que favorecía mucho su cuerpo.  
  
El hombre, pese a ser enorme, tenía un aura de confianza que caldeó a la ryumazoku. Tenía el pelo rubio muy corto, y los ojos de un azul tan claro que a duras penas podía distinguirse del blanco del globo ocular. LLevaba puesta una armadura de placas lustrada de color dorado, con símbolos arcanos grabados en toda su superficie, y una gigantesca espada a dos manos reposaba en su vaina, a la espalda del hombre.  
  
-Saludos, hermanos-soltó Okura- aquí traemos a la muchacha.   
  
-Estupendo-dijo la joven morena con una voz aterciopelada- pronto Kukanchi será libre, y nos guiará hacia nuestro destino.  
  
-Recuperaremos nuestro legítimo lugar como Dark Lords, y destruiremos el mundo!-soltó Ianwa.  
  
Tsume, Kyoso, preparaos para el ritual- espetó Okura. La joven morena y el hombretón obedecieron, y entre los cuatro comenzaron a preparar un círculo en el suelo. Ame tembló de miedo cuando Oyuchi Okura, la siniestra negador de Kai Ou, se dirigió hacia ella con una ornamentada daga de plata. 


	7. CAPITULO 7: La Pieza clave del plan

CÁPÍTULO 7:"La pieza clave del plan"  
  
  
  
Zellas, Dynast, Sherra y Gaarv llegaron a Demon Sea, y lo encontraron completamente desierto, excepto por una nota, sobre la mesa de Deep Sea Dolphin, lacrada y dirigida a Zellas. Juu Ou, que había pasado de un estado de depresión a uno de furia irracional, lo tomó en sus manos y rompió el lacre con una de sus largas uñas. Desenrrolló el papel y leyó.  
  
"Estimada hermana:Mei Ou y yo hemos ido a tramar tu perdición y la del mundo a Dessert of Destruction. Hemos sido más listos, ya que hemos controlado a nuestros negadores. Haríamos lo propio con los vuestros, pero no los necesitamos. Pronto,tu querida hija morirá, pero no será ese el tercer crimen. Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda, escoria. Si es que puedes."  
  
  
  
Zellas rompió el pergamino con furia, y se encaró hacia los otros.  
  
-Hemos de cazar y matar a nuestros hermanos como perros rabiosos, pues eso es lo que son! Juro que cuando ponga mis garras sobre ese par de engendros, no volverán a ver un nuevo amanecer!  
  
Gaarv trató de calmar a Zellas, pero esta comenzó a destruir Demon Sea con grandes descargas de energía.   
  
  
  
En Dessert of Destruction, Fibrizzo y Dolphin aguardaban el momento preciso para asestar su golpe letal, con precisión quirúrgica, contra los otros Dark Lords y contra el mundo. Y ese momento pronto llegaría, ya que el grupo se acercaba, con la pieza clave de su plan al frente: Lina Inverse.  
  
  
  
La hechicera pelirroja avanzaba a grandes zancadas, casi dejando atrás a sus compañeros. La codicia era demasiado grande en ella como para permitirse un descanso. Entraría en Dessert of Destruction y tomaría las gemas por la fuerza, aunque estuviesen custodiadas por un centenar de demonios.Esos Negadores no iba a arrebatárselas.  
  
  
  
Dechala sonrió para sus adentros. Con lo que tenía en su mano se aseguraría sus objetivos... y nadie podría detenerla.  
  
  
  
Y Lina, Gourry, Ameria, Zelgadiss, Martina y Zangulus llegaron a Dessert of Destruction, donde les aguardaba la sorpresa de sus vidas.  
  
Hordas de pequeños diablos atacaron a los seis aventureros. Seres diminutos provistos de afiladas garras y colmillos puntiagudos, con un duro ycorreoso pelaje negro. Los inmundos seres se lanzaron contra Lina y los otros. Era una auténtica horda terrorífica, y parecía que iban a sobrepasar las defensas de los Slayers.  
  
  
  
Bajo tierra, Dolphin y Fibrizzo observaban a sus hordas demoníacas arrollar a los aventureros. Pero sus negadores no llegaban, y eran necesarios para que el plan se completase.  
  
-Necesitamos dos cabezas de turco para entregar a Lina el Arcanum- soltó Deep Sea Dolphin, visiblemente enfadada- si no, nuestro plan fracasará estrepitosamente!  
  
-Tengo una idea, mi señora-dijo Kai-utilicemos una ilusión  
  
-¿Qué?Las ilusiones se disipan cuando se supone que "mueren"-Fibrizzo no parecía muy convencido, y estaba inquieto por la tardanza de los negadores.  
  
-Ellos no conocen la naturaleza de los negadores, así que...  
  
  
  
Cuando por fin eliminaron a todos los diablillos, los seis estaban cansados, sudorosos y cubiertos por las negras entrañas de sus enemigos, además de por cientos de mordeduras y desgarrones leves en su piel. Por cada una de esas cosas que mataban, cuatro aparecían para llenar el lugar de su difunto camarada. Habían eliminado a más de un centenar de diablillos, y estaban exhaustos.  
  
De pronto distinguieron dos figuras familiares tras un arco en ruinas. Eran los dos negadores:Ianwa y Okura. Ella llevaba una de las gemas al cuello, engarzada en un precioso collar de plata.  
  
-¡Entregadme eso o preparaos para morir!-gritó Lina, desafiante  
  
-Quítamelo si puedes-dijo inarticuladamente Okura  
  
Zelgadiss percibió que algo iba mal, Sus adversarios no despedían el mismo aura que antes. No pudo continuar pensando, ya que tuvo que concentrarse en esquivar los conjuros que Ianwa y Okura lanzaban contra ellos de forma mecánica y sin ningún tipo de coordinación. Simplemente eran hechizos de destrucción masiva lanzados hacia adelante. Toda capacidad táctica o estratégica que los negadores hubiesen tenido había desaparecido.  
  
Finalmente los dos fueron destruidos por los furiosos hechizos de Lina. Ambosdesaparecieron sindejar rastro, excepto el collar con el zafiro, que cayó al suelo, y no había resultado dañado pese a la violencia del combate.  
  
-¡Mío!-dijo Lina al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el collar. Se incorporó denuevo y se lo mostró a Martina y Ameria.  
  
-¿No es precioso?-presumió la hechicera pelirroja  
  
-La verdad es que es muy bonito, Lina  
  
-Pruébatelo-soltó Martina  
  
Abrió el cierre del collar, lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y se dis puso a cerrarlo de nuevo.  
  
Mientras tanto, bajo tierra, en el cuartel general de Fibrizzo, Kai Ou y Mei Ou aferraban sus Arcanum y aguardaban a que la bruja de pelo llameante se colocase el tercer Arcanum. Dechala sonreía mientras miraba la palmade su mano y los dos objetos que reposaban sobre esta.  
  
Zellas, Gaarv, Dynast y Sherra se encaminaban a Dessert of Destruction a gran velocidad, cuando la general de Dynast sintió que algo no iba bien.  
  
  
  
Cerró el broche y...  
  
La conciencia de Lina Inverse se disipó completamente. Ahora era un peón en manos de los dos Dark Lords más desquiciados y peligrosos. 


	8. CAPITULO 8: La batalla de los Dark Lords

CAPÍTULO 8: "La batalla de los Dark Lords"  
  
  
  
Fibrizzo y Dolphin tomaron el control absoluto de Lina Inverse con sus Arcanum, y salieron a la superficie.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... mis estimados enemigos...-dijo Mei Ou en tono burlón-Ahora, pagareis por vuestra osadía!  
  
Lina ejecutó un Dragon Slave contra sus amigos, que lograron apartarse a tiempo, pero la bruja pelirroja continuó ejecutando hechizos mortales contra los que habían sido sus compañeros, sin sentir el menor remordimiento.  
  
Conseguían esquivar o desviar los hechizos a duras penas, pero no contraatacaban, pues no querían dañar a Lina. Gourry fue el primero en caer al suelo,inconsciente, y los demás le fueron siguiendo en rápida sucesión, bajo la burlona mirada de los dos Dark Lords, hasta que, finalmente, Martina cayó al suelo, desmayada y herida de gravedad.   
  
La primera prueba estaba superada:nisiquiera los vínculos de amistad, o incluso amor, podían romper el férreo dominio de los arcanum sobre sus víctimas.  
  
Entonces la segunda parte del plan se puso en marchapor sí sola: los otros tres Dark Lords y Sherra llegaron al campo de batalla.  
  
  
  
Calmadamente, como si fuese un acto inocente, Oyuchi Okura hizo un corte en la garganta de Ame, y recogió la sangre en un siniestro grial tallado en hueso de dragón repleto de pulsantes runas. La ryumazoku sintió que su vida era vertida en la copa, y poco a poco sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que la muerte la aguardaba. Vio una luz al fondo de un túnel, que la llamaba, y se encaminó hacia ella. Pero una mano tendida hacia ella la trajo de vuelta.  
  
De repente, Ame desapareció en un destello púrpura, dejando a los cuatro negadores asombrados  
  
-¿Que diablos ha sucedido?-gritó Tsume, el negador de Maryuu Ou  
  
-No importa-cortó Okura- Debemos concentrarnos en llamar a nuestro hermano.  
  
Los cuatro fueron pasándose la copa y bebiendo la sangre, y el ritual comenzó.  
  
  
  
Zellas, furiosa, derribó a Dolphin con la fuerza de su voluntad. Kai Ou intentó incorporarse, pero el ama de las bestias la propinó una brutal patada en el rostro. Fibrizzo trató de impedirlo, pero Dynast y Gaarv lo aprisionaron.  
  
-¡Estúpida!¿Crees que puedes detenernos?-rugió Deep Sea Dolphin mientras trataba nuevamente de incorporarse-¡Fibrizzo!¡Hagámoslo ya!  
  
Mei Ou sincronizó su mente con la de su hermana Dolphin, y Lina comenzó a ejecutar el Giga Slave. Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo por la energía liberada. Mei Ou Sama comenzó a reir frenéticamente mientras usaba sus esferas de destrucción para lacerar a Dynast y a Gaarv. Dolphin se encaró hacia Zellas y sonrió  
  
-Querida hermana, ahora llegará el tercer castigo, correspondiente al tercer crimen:el asesinato.¡Y tú serás la víctima!  
  
Lina comenzó a elevarse en el aire, rodeada por una aureola dorada, mientras Dolphin y Fibrizzo aguardaban impacientes el resultado. Finalmente, L-Sama se manifestó, y Zellas, Dynast y Gaarv cayeron de rodillas ante su madre. En cambio, Fibrizzo y Dolphin permanecieron en pie, desafiantes  
  
-Ahora, L-Sama...¡Acaba con Zellas!-rugió Dolphin  
  
L-Sama, dominada por el poder del Arcanum,no pudo haer otra cosa que obedecer. Se encaró hacia Zellas y alzó su mano derecha, mientras Juu Ou temblaba de puro terror. 


	9. CAPITULO 9: El Negador del vacio: Kukanc...

CAPÍTULO 9: "El Negador del Vacío: Kukanchi Kuni"  
  
  
  
El ritual se completó, y en el centro del círculo, la bruma circundante se fue condensando y tomando forma. Se oían los lamentos de las almas condenadas, y la realidad se quebró. Un viento gélido procedente de más allá de las fronteras de la realidad aulló, se arremolinó y azotó el lugar. Poco a poco, los restos de niebla se fueron disipando, y apareció el quinto negador, el más poderosode todos ellos, el Negador del vacío: Kukanchi Kuni  
  
La forma adoptada por Kuni era impresionante. Era un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, muy esbelto y cubierto por una armadura plateada donde se podía ver inscrita en varios puntos la runa del vacío: Ku.  
  
Su cabello era completamente blanco, y caía graciosamente sobre su rostro formando bucles. Su cara era completamente negra, y no mostraba ningún rasgo, excepto unos ojos blancos completamente, en los que se agita un mal, una pesadilla nacida de entristecidos lamentos. LLevaba una capa de color negro que susurraba a los que estaban cerca y llevaba la perdición al corazón de los hombres. Era un ser hermoso más allá de cualquier descripción, simétrico, extraño y perturbador.  
  
-Hermanos...-dijo calmadamente con una voz que no parecía provenir de él, sino de todas direcciones y de ninguna al mismo tiempo-hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.  
  
Okura se adelantó un paso  
  
-Kuni, todo está dispuesto. Vamos allá.  
  
Pese a no tener rasgos en su rostro, todos advirtieron que Kukanchi estaba sonriendo.  
  
  
  
-¡No!¡Madre, llévame a mí en vez de a ella!-gritó Gaarv a L-sama  
  
-No tengas tanta prisa en morir, Maryuu Ou-dijo Fibrizzo entre risitas-luego te llegará el turno a tí.  
  
Lentamente, rayos de energía dorada fueron fluyendo hacia la mano alzada de la Diosa de la pesadilla eterna. El tiempo pareció detenerse ante la ansiosa mirada de Deep Sea Dolphin.  
  
Cuando, de repente, un estallido de negrura hizo caer a los Dark Lords, y provocó que incluso L-sama diese un paso atrás. En el cielo, flotando sobre el campo de batalla, se hallaban los Negadores: Moetechi Ianwa, negador de Mei Ou; Oyuchi Okura, negadora de Kai Ou; Toichi Kyoso, negadora de Juu Ou; Yosuchi Tsume, negador de Maryuu Ou; y Kukanchi Kuni, negador de Ha Ou. Los cinco comenzaron a acumular su poder, y barrieron el area con su poderosa magia. Los cinco Dark Lords sufrieron graves heridas. Se levantó una gigantesca columna de polvo y oscuridad que impedía la visibilidad. Cuando finalmente se hubo disipado, Lina estaba tirada en el suelo, sin el Arcanum, y tanto Dolphin como Fibrizzo habían desaparecido, dejando tan sólo restos humeantes en el suelo. Los otros tres Dark Lords estaban al borde de sus fuerzas.  
  
-Reclamamos nuestros legítimos títulos como Dark Lords!-gritó Ianwa.  
  
-¡Debeis morir todos y cada uno de vosotros!-susurró con su aterciopelada voz Kyoso  
  
Sherra ayudó a su señor a incorporarse, y Ha Ou se encaró con su negador  
  
-¡Eres una aberración!¡Provienes de la nada, del vacío!¡No tienes nada que ver conmigo!  
  
Kukanchi Kuni descendió y se posó en el suelo, frente a Dynast.  
  
-Ha Ou Sama, reclamo tu nombre y tu manto. En nombre de la oscuridad más absoluta, te despojo de tu poder para el resto de la eternidad.  
  
Dynast cayó de rodillas frente a Kuni, con los ojos en blanco. Parecía que el Negador estuviese bebiendo su esencia.  
  
Sherra desenvainó su Dulgofa y atacó a Kukanchi, pero el maligno negador detuvo el golpe con una sola de sus manos enguantadas en metal.  
  
-¡LLevaos a Dynast y huid!¡Yo los entretendré!-gritó Sherra a Zellas y Gaarv.  
  
-Demasiado tarde, Sherra.  
  
Okura acababa de arrancar la cabeza de la mazoku de un sólo golpe. Esta rodó por el suelo.  
  
-¡Dynast Blast!-Ha ou derribó a Okura, causándola un grave daño. Zellas y Gaarv reaccionaron, y atacaron a los negadores.  
  
Pese a su valor y arrojo, los tres dark Lords fueron perdiendo terreno, y fueron derrotados por sus contrapartidas siniestras.  
  
  
  
Los cinco negadores estaban vanagloriándose de su éxito cuando... 


	10. CAPITULO 10: La amarga derrota...?

CAPÍTULO 10: "La amarga derrota...?"  
  
  
  
Las hebras doradas abandonaban el cuerpo de Lina Inverse, cuando un destello púrpura las hizo regresar. Lentamente, Lina se incorporó. Era L-Sama.  
  
  
  
-Vosotros, que habeis intentado destruir mi mundo, debeis ser derrotados.  
  
Acto seguido, la diosa de la pesadilla hizo levitar a los cinco negadores, que quedaron rodeados por energía dorada. Tras eso, fueron devueltos al reino de la nada, de donde nunca debieron haber salido. Trastabillando, L-sama se dirigió hacia Sherra, y la otorgó de nuevo la vida.  
  
Cayó al suelo, sin rastro ya de energía. Volvía a ser Lina Inverse.  
  
Sherra y los Dark Lors se incorporaron. Todo había terminado ya. Los Negadores volvían a estar encerrados, y sus dementes hermanos estaban muertos.  
  
  
  
Varios meses después, en Wolf Pack Island, los tres Dark Lords celebraban su éxito en una cena. El ambiente era un poco triste para Zellas, ya que había perdido a su hija y a Xelloss. Echaba mucho de menos a su sacerdote-general, aunque le costase admitirlo, aunque había encontrado consuelo en Gaarv, que se había convertido en un gran amigo para Juu Ou. Por la mente del ama de las bestias habían pasado fugazmente ideas respecto a Gaarv. Quizá...  
  
  
  
Un estallido sacó a Zellas de su ensoñación. Algo sucedía en el exterior.  
  
Todos salieron rápidamente de allí, y se encontraron con que sus pesadillas se habían hecho reales.  
  
De pie sobre dos pilares estaban Fibrizzo y Dolphin. Más abajo, en el suelo, Dechala y Lina Inverse.  
  
-Ah, hermanitos...¿Creíais que nos derrotaríais tan fácilmente?  
  
-Zellas, juré que te mataría, y eso haré-dijo Deep Sea Dolphin.  
  
Fibrizzo llevaba dos Arcanum al cuello, y Dolphin otros dos,. El quinto, el zafiro, estaba en el cuello de Lina, que despedía energía dorada.  
  
-El mundo va a ser destruido.-soltó, de repente, Dechala- Yo salvé a mi señor y a Kai Ou Sama, y fabriqué los dos Arcanum que faltaban para que todo saliese bien.Estais acabados!  
  
L-Sama, dominada, comenzó a flotar y a extender el Caos.   
  
El mundo iba a ser destruido. Los mares hirvieron, la tierra se agitó. Negras nubes cubrieron el cielo, y surgieron llamaradas de furia desde el corazón de la tierra.Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo. Ya no había esperanza.  
  
Cuando un destello púrpura arrebató a L-sama el Arcanum. Xelloss, Philia y Ame aparecieron allí, al tiempo que L-Sama desaparecía y Lina caía al suelo.  
  
-No habreis empezado la fiesta sin nosotros, no?-dijo Xelloss.  
  
Zellas se lanzó a abrazar a Ame ante la incrédula mirada de Fibrizzo y Dolphin. Dechala aprovechó la situación para desaparecer de allí.  
  
-Vuestro plan ha fracasado finalmente. Rendíos-dijo Dynast  
  
-¡¡¡Jamás!!!-soltaron los dos al unísono  
  
Entonces se produjo el verdadero choque final.  
  
Dolphin y Fibrizzo eran claramente superiores a sus hermanos, pero estos estaban ayudados por sus amigos y aliados. Tanto Deep sea Dolphin como el amo del infierno no podían controlar la situación.  
  
Hasta que Philia y Xelloss comenzaron a preparar un ritual. Dolphin apenas se dió cuenta, ya que estaba combatiendo contra Zellas, e iba ganando. Dynast y Gaarv luchaban a duras penas por contener a Fibrizzo, que estaba causándoles daños realmente graves.  
  
El ritual se completó. y los dos Dark Lords dementes fueron alcanzados por sendos rayos. La conjunción de la magia demoníaca con la de los dioses fue más poderosa que ellos, que se transformaron, finalmente, en estatuas de piedra.  
  
  
  
Todo había terminado. Xelloss se llevó a Lina y Philia de vuelta con el resto del grupo, y nadie pudo evitar fijarse en las miradas cómplices que el Mazoku y la dragon se echaban.  
  
Una vez repuestos de sus heridas, Dynast y Sherra regresaron al Polo Norte, cogidos de la mano. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro finalmente había florecido.  
  
Xelloss se quedó con Philia, y aunque delante de otros discutían, se notaba que algo había sucedido durante su desaparición.  
  
Zellas le pidió a Gaarv que se quedase un tiempo en Wolf Pack Island, y este accedió. Ambos se llevan muy bien, y hay quien murmura cosas...  
  
Lina, Gourry y el resto partieron de nuevo, en busca de aventuras, riqueza y fama.  
  
Y las estatuas de Fibrizzo y Dolphin continuan sobre los pilares de Wolf Pack Island, pero ni los pájaros se atreven a posarse sobre ellas. Algún día...quizá... 


	11. CAPITULO 11: Epilogo(1)

EPÍLOGO  
  
  
  
Ame se dirigió hacia las estatuas de sus "tios". De vez en cuando, cuando necesitaba pensar, le guistaba sentarse entre ellas, y observarlas. La hacían recordar que hay límites que nunca debían excederse.  
  
Esta vez notó algo distinto. Tras un buen rato, se dio cuenta de qué era: los Arcanum no estaban en su sitio, en los cuellod de Kai Ou y Mei Ou. Alarmada, corrió hacia su habitación. Encontró su joyero abierto, y el quinto Arcanum, el zafiro,que Xelloss la había regalado, no estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
  
  
Sherra despertó, sobresaltada.¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a tener la misma pesadilla?. Obsevó a Dynast, junto a ella, en la cama, dormido. Sonrió plácidamente, besó suavemente los labios de su amado y volvió a dormir, abrazada a Ha Ou.  
  
  
  
Y, en los restos de Dessert of Destruction, Dechala, con los cinco Arcanum en la mano, hace planes  
  
-Te liberaré, mi señor Fibrizzo, de tu prisión pétrea, para que te cobres tu merecida venganza.  
  
  
  
Y mucho más lejos de allí, en el Mar del Caos, dos formas están ante un tablero de Ajedrez. La partida acaba de terminar.  
  
-Vaya, hija, otra vez me has ganado. Has bloqueado a mi rey y mi reina.  
  
-Caos, Padre, me encanta jugar contigo al ajedrez. Esta vez has estado cerca, no?  
  
Caos rió levemente ante el comentario de su hija, L-Sama.  
  
-A veces creo que dejas que te gane-dijo L-Sama  
  
-¿Tú crees, hija?  
  
  
  
Se acabó! La Saga del Mar del Caos llega a su fin, por el momento, aunque hay muchas puertas abiertas todavía. Espero que hayais disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Quiero dedicar este fic al Mar del Caos: Dolph, Zellas, Micro, Ame, y al resto de gente que ha hecho esto posible. Y ya sabeis:para cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición, crítica, etc, dirigíos a: Fibrizzo@mixmail.com  
  
-Nathaniel Polux, 11-11-2001 a las 20.38 


	12. CAPITULO 12: Los escritos de los Yuan-Ti

LOS ESCRITOS DE LOS YUAN-TI  
  
  
  
Caminó lentamente por un sendero polvoriento y se dirigió hacia una casa, apoyándose en su báculo. El viento era suave, y movía ligeramente su capa y su cabello púrpura, y hacía crujir los pergaminos que traía enrrollados en su mano derecha. La puerta de la casa se abrió, y una mujer de cabello rubio sonrió, con un bebé entre sus brazos. Un niño,también de cabello púrpura, aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada de su padre, agarrado a las faldas de su madre.  
-Xelloss-dijo ella, con una sonrisa  
-Hola, cariño-dijo él, al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Philia-¿Que tal están los niños?  
-Oh, ya te echaban de menos. Que has traído de tu viaje?  
El Mazoku sonrió y abrió sus ojos, al tiempo que levantaba los pergaminos  
-Es el origen de todo, Philia. Esto es tan antiguo como los Dark Lords, y data de una era anterior a ellos. Y está comentado por un Yuan-ti, un miembro de una de las razas más antiguas del mundo.  
La Dragón dorado sonrió a su marido. Ambos habían vivido juntos veinte años, y ambos tenían como hobby la búsqueda de información. Desde el incidente de los Negadores y la derrota de Dolphin y Fibrizzo, acumular información se había convertido en una obsesión. Debían estar preparados.  
Aquella noche, tras acostar a los niños (Valgarv se había marchado el año anterior, el día de su veintiun cumpleaños, en busca de aventuras) los dos se sentaron ante la chimenea, abrazados. Rompieron el lacre de los pergaminos y comenzaron a leer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Al principio, sólo había Caos,  
y el Caos engendró su viva imagen  
y ella creó todo, a imagen y semejanza de su inverso  
Y todo fue armonía.  
Pero el Padre Oscuro ansiaba el nombre de Eris  
y creó a sus peones.  
Sus generales.  
Más allá del poder de la luz  
Envueltos en la negra mortaja del Caos puro.  
Traidos de la corrupción de la hija.  
Y todo estuvo en peligro"  
  
Esto puede interpretarse de forma sencilla: Caos creó a L-Sama, y esta creó el mundo como algo opuesto a ella misma (o a su padre, los eruditos difieren en este punto). Caos, celoso de la creación de su hija y queriendo luchas, creó a sus siervos más mortales, los Negadores, nacidos a partir de la corrupción no de L-Sama, sino de las partes básicas de su creación: aire, agua, tierra, fuego y vacío.  
  
"Por primera vez, la Hija tuvo miedo.  
El Padre Oscuro podía acabar con todo.  
Pero ella creó el Bien y el Mal.  
Y el Padre Oscuro estuvo satisfecho.  
Creó a la señora de la Tierra  
a imagen de Toichi  
Y la dió poder y nombre  
y la llamó Juu Ou  
Creó al señor del Aire  
a imagen de Yosuchi  
Y le dió poder y nombre  
y le llamó Maryuu Ou  
Creó al señor del Fuego  
a imagen de Moetechi  
Y le dió poder y nombre  
y le llamó Mei Ou  
Creó a la señora del Agua  
a imagen de Oyuchi  
Y la dio poder y nombre  
y la llamó Kai Ou  
Creó al señor del Vacío  
a imagen de Kukanchi  
Y le dió poder y nombre   
y le llamó Ha Ou  
Y les dijo:  
Luchad, usad vuestro poder  
devolved al mundo al Caos.  
Y los cinco obedecieron  
Ignorantes de que nunca lo lograrían  
Pues ellos habian sido creados por la fuerza conservadora  
y nunca triunfarían sobre su madre.  
Así obtuvo la Hija su primera victoria sobre su Padre"  
  
L-Sama engañó a Caos, y creó a los primeros Dark Lords, a imagen de los Negadores, con un poder superior al de estos, pero condenados a fracasar.  
  
"Y comenzó la gran guerra  
contra las criaturas de la luz.  
Y cada bando necesitó un general.  
Y así nacieron el señor de la oscuridad  
y el señor de la luz  
Y todo fue muerte, dolor y masacres sin sentido  
para satisfacer las ansias del Padre Oscuro."  
  
Esto hace referencia a la creación de Sabranigudu y Ceiphied, que no son anteriores a los Dark Lords y los negadores, sino posteriores.  
  
"Muchos murieron, y más sufrieron.  
La guerra no cesó nunca.  
Pero, cuando cayó la Gran Raza,  
tanto el Padre Oscuro como su hija clamaron "basta"  
Y decidieron que el mal se devoraría a sí mismo   
para resurgir más puro.  
Y sembraron la ambición en el corazón de sus Negadores.  
Toichi atrapó a Juu Ou  
y la dama de las bestias cayó para siempre  
en la tierra del lobo, y yace bajo tierra  
por el resto de la eternidad.  
Yosuchi eliminó a Maryuu Ou  
el señor del aire luchó y perdió  
y sus amargas cenizas son arrastradas por el viento  
por el resto de la eternidad.  
Moetechi dio caza a Mei Ou  
el señor del inframundo fue derrotado  
y yace enterrado en fuego y azufre en el corazon del mundo  
por el resto de la eternidad.  
Oyuchi luchó con Kai Ou  
la señora de las mareas cayó víctima de su poder  
y permanece en su lecho submarino, inerte  
por el resto de la eternidad.  
Kukanchi luchó contra Ha Ou  
la batalla fue épica, y los dioses se detuvieron a observarla  
Hermano contra hermano, luchando en la nada y por la nada  
Pero el poder de Kukanchi fue mas fuerte  
y el Señor del Vacío  
el Señor Supremo  
cayó, y fue olvidado  
borrado de la memoria de los hombres  
por el resto de la eternidad."  
  
Aqui se relata la muerte de todos los Dark Lords a manos de sus Negadores, como parte del plan de Caos y L-Sama.  
  
"Y el Padre Oscuro apareció sobre la tierra  
de la mano de su hija de cabello dorado  
y todos los seres de su creación  
cayeron de rodillas  
Mas los Negadores permanecieron en pie  
desafiando a todo y a todos  
-No puedes matarnos, Padre  
ni tú, Madre  
Somos el final encarnado  
Solo con vuestro propio final podreis eliminarnos-  
Y el Padre Oscuro hirvió en su propia ira  
pues su poder no debia conocer limites  
La Hija Dorada fue mas astuta  
y desterró a los Negadores  
-Yo os expulso de mi mundo  
de cualquiera  
más allá del tiempo y el espacio  
más allá de la realidad  
más allá de la nada  
en la Frontera Brumosa  
donde sufrireis un millar de punzadas de dolor  
por cada una que hayais causado  
y un millar más  
por cada infamia cometida  
y un millar de millares mas  
por el insulto a vuestro padre  
Pues no sois dignos de vuestro poder  
y vereis a los nuevos Señores Oscuros  
y deseareis venganza  
mas nunca la alcanzareis  
allá, donde la oscuridad hace presa de la oscuridad  
donde el dolor es agonía  
allá donde os destierro ahora  
a la Frontera Brumosa-  
Y los Negadores cayeron de rodillas  
y la Hija Dorada los envió  
a la frontera brumosa  
Y el Padre Oscuro abrazó a su hija  
pues era sabia y digna."  
  
Aqui se narra el modo en el que nuestra madre, L-Sama, desterró a los Negadores a la Frontera Brumosa, el reino de la desesperación y el tormento eternos, y de cómo Caos apreció la sabiduria y el valor de su hija. Hay quien dice que, en este punto, Caos comenzó a ver a L-Sama como su hija y no como su creación.  
  
"Y nuevos Señores Oscuros fueron creados  
La Hija dorada seleccionó a los cinco mas aptos  
los cinco humanos más malvados  
y vio el mal en sus almas  
Tomó a una hermosa mujer, feral, primaria  
y su voz retumbó  
-Tu, que la furia anida en tu alma  
yo te tomo como hija  
y te llamo Zellas Metallium  
y serás Juu Ou-  
Tomó a un hombre alto de cabello llameante  
-Tú, que la traición anida en tu alma  
yo te tomo como hijo  
y te llamo Gaarv  
y serás Maryuu Ou-  
Tomó a una joven de gráciles movimientos  
-Tú, que el Caos anida en tu alma  
yo te tomo como hija  
y te llamo Deep Sea Dolphin  
y serás Kai Ou-  
Tomó a un joven de helado corazón  
-Tú, que la crueldad anida en tu alma  
yo te tomo como hijo  
y te llamo Dynast Grausherra  
y serás Ha Ou-  
Tomó a un niño de mirada cruel  
-Tú, que el mal más puro anida en tu alma  
yo te tomo como hijo  
y te llamo Fibrizzo  
y serás Mei Ou-  
Y los miró, y decidió que el poder del vacío no debía ser el mayor  
pues el vacio se engendra a si mismo  
-Tu, Mei Ou, serás el lider de los cinco-"  
  
Aquí, L-Sama seleccionó a los nuevos Dark Lords, los que han perdurado hasta hoy. Y esta es la historia del origen, y que L-Sama me perdone, pues en este punto me quitaré la vida, pues es demasiado lo que he revelado y no deseo vivir el resto de la eternidad en la Frontera Brumosa.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tanto Xelloss como Philia estaban asombrados por lo que habian leido allí. Era demasiado, demasiado y demasiado cruel  
Lo revelado debía ser contado, de inmediato. Quizá Lina y Gourry siguienen por el mundo, aunque habia pasado tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo...Xel fue a por los pergaminos, que estaban posados sobre la mesa, pero antes de que su mano pudiese asirlos, estos desaparecieron  
-Qué?  
Una figura enfundada en una incmpleta armadura dorada estaba apoyada contra la puerta, con los rollos de pergamino en la mano.  
-Buscas esto, Xelloss?  
El mazoku de pelo purpura estaba paralizado  
-No es posible... te vi morir, hace más de quinientos años! Estas muerto!  
-Oh, Dechala también lo estaba, recuerdas? Hasta dentro de un tiempo, Xel. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora.  
Dicho esto, escapó por el plano astral mientras Xel caía de rodillas al suelo.  
-Que te sucede?Xelloss?-Philia lo ayudó a incorporarse  
-Es... Es Ihsan, el verdadero general de Fibrizzo, el Caballero del Infierno, creado como una quimera de Fibrizzo, Dynast y el propio Moetechi, negador de Fibrizzo. Estamos en peligro.  
  
Terminada la precuela! Pronto, en el gran final de la saga, podreis saber muchas mas cosas de mi retorcida visión del universo de Slayers. Espero que os haya gustado esto. Quejas, sugerencias, críticas, alabanzas y demás, a:  
Fibrizzo@mixmail.com 


	13. CAPITULO 13: Sonyar un pequenyo suenyo

CapÃ­tulo uno: "SoÃ±ar un pequeÃ±o sueÃ±o"  
  
Tanto tiempo... Todo habÃ­a cambiado. Habian transcurrido tantos aÃ±os de felicidad... ParecÃ­a que estaba todo resuelto. Xelloss Metallium habÃ­a llegado con su esposa a Wolf Pack Island, para visitar a la que fue su seÃ±ora, Zellas. Era algo que se repetÃ­a muy a menudo, despues de todo lo que habia cambiado desde la llamada "Era de los Lamentos", cuando los Negadores habÃ­an sido liberados por la estupidez de Fibrizzo y Deep Sea Dolphin, y, finalmente, estos dos casi habÃ­an logrado destruir el mundo, aunque finalmente fueron detenidos. Un recordatorio constante de ello eran las dos estatuas que se encontraban sobre un gran pilar, a la entrada del palacio de Juu Ou, que representaban a ambos Dark Lords en un gesto de ira hacia el cielo, como clamando venganza contra el cruel destino y contra todas las divinidades existentes. Eran increiblemente reales, y los pocos que sabian el porquÃ© sentÃ­an un escalofrio al contemplar aquel macabro monumento, inmune al paso del tiempo y a la erosiÃ³n, que habÃ­a permanecido allÃ­ durante mÃ¡s de cuatrocientos aÃ±os, pues esas estatuas eran los propios Kai Ou y Mei Ou, atrapados en sus pÃ©treas prisiones por su desafio.  
  
Xelloss pasÃ³ por allÃ­ y sintiÃ³ que el miedo recorrÃ­a su columna vertebral, una vez mÃ¡s, y tomÃ³ la mano de Philia.  
  
Una vez superado el trance, entrÃ³ en el palacio, donde Zellas y su hija, Ame, los recibieron con cariÃ±o.  
  
La seÃ±ora de las bestias esbozÃ³ una amplia sonrisa. Todo habia sido maravilloso durante todos estos aÃ±os. Las funciones de los Dark Lords habian quedado obsoletas tras la destrucciÃ³n definitiva e irreversible de Ojo de RubÃ­. Ahora, simplemente, disfrutaban de su vida, como seres inmortales que eran. Esta mantenÃ­a una estrecha amistad con Gaarv, visitante habitual de Wolf Pack Island, y el tercero, Dynast Grausherra, no habia sido visto desde hacÃ­a ya tres siglos,junto con todos sus siervos.  
  
Los otros mazokus importantes eran parias, temerosos en cierto modo del poder de los Dark Lords: los siervos de Dolphin y Fibrizzo, ocultos desde la Era de los Lamentos, con una excepciÃ³n, algo que continuaba preocupando a todos: Ihsan, el Hellknight, antiguo general de Fibrizzo, habia vuelto, transcurridos veinte aÃ±os despues de la era, y habia robado unos valiosos pergaminos a Xelloss, sin que este pudiese hacer nada. El Hellknight era terrible: poseia el poder que otorga la experiencia, y una frialdad heredada de Dynast; no en vano era un Grausherra, sino de nombre, de genÃ©tica. Probablemente habia sido el mayor Ã©xito de Dolphin: una quimera de Dynast, el propio Fibrizzo y uno de los Negadores: Ianwa.  
  
Eso, sumado a que los Arcanum, los cinco collares mÃ¡gicos que controlaban los cinco elementos, estaban desaparecidos desde hacÃ­a cuatro siglos, hacÃ­a que los Renegados, como eran llamados los siervos de Dolphin y Fibrizzo, fueran considerados, al menos, peligrosos.  
  
Tras una tranquila velada rememorando viejos tiempos, Philia y Xelloss se prepararon para volver a casa. En el exterior se habia desatado una furiosa tormenta, y los relÃ¡mpagos se recortaban contra el cielo nocturno. Las oscuras nubes ocultaban la luna, y, en el exterior, cada arbol, cada saliente, proyectaba durante segundos una sombra siniestra con cada relÃ¡mpago. Philia observÃ³ las dos estatuas, y sintiÃ³ un escalofrÃ­o, ya que las sombras de estas parecÃ­an moverse. Zellas tambiÃ©n lo observÃ³, y tambiÃ©n Ame y Xelloss.  
  
Un nuevo relÃ¡mpago iluminÃ³ la escena, y la SeÃ±ora de las bestias pudo verlo claramente. Fibrizzo esbozaba una cruel sonrisa, y Dolphin la seÃ±alaba con un dedo acusador, al tiempo que sus labios formaban una frase cargada de odio. "Pronto... muy pronto..."  
  
CayÃ³ al suelo, inconsciente, como si hubiese sido golpeada por algo. Los otros tres trataron de reanimarla.  
  
DespertÃ³, sobresaltada.  
  
-No!... No puede ser... Ella... ella...  
  
-RelÃ¡jate, madre-Ame puso su mano tras la cabeza de Zellas, para ayudarla a incorporarse.  
  
-Ella... Ella... Y Ã©l... volverÃ¡n...  
  
-De quÃ© hablas?-espetÃ³ Xelloss  
  
Zellas volviÃ³ a caer inconsciente. Entonces, todos lo vieron claro. Las estatuas de Dolphin y Fibrizzo no estaban. 


	14. CAPITULO 14: El principio del fin

CapÃ­tulo dos: "El principio del fin"  
  
Lejos del resto del mundo, ocultos en una cueva, como animales, algunos de los mÃ¡s poderosos demonios tramaban planes contra el mundo que los habÃ­a rechazado y tachado de renegados y proscritos. Toda la prole de Deep Sea Dolphin se encontraba allÃ­, junto con la sacerdotisa de Mei Ou Sama, y la niÃ±a llamada Dai, que no cesaba de intentar hacer valer su autoridad,un intento bastante triste de imponerse a los demÃ¡s.  
  
Ojo de RubÃ­ estaba muerto, muerto y enterrado, y ya nadie pensaba en Ã©l. SÃ³lo quedaba una soluciÃ³n: traer de vuelta a Fibrizzo para que ocupase su legÃ­timo lugar como seÃ±or del mal en el mundo.  
  
Dechala, sacerdotisa de Fibrizzo, una joven pelirroja ataviada con una tÃºnica azul oscuro ceÃ±ida a su cuerpo, miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia a Kaiiki, sacedotisa de Dolphin, que se burlaba de ella. Las dos se llevaban bastante mal, y, tras cuatrocientos aÃ±os de tener que soportarse, el odio mutuo habia incrementado mucho, llegando a alcanzar proporciones inimaginables. Dechala no soportaba ciertas costumbres de Kaiiki, que consideraba propias de humanos, y esta odiaba la rigidez de Dechala.  
  
Fuera de la cueva rugÃ­a la tormenta. Una figura ataviada con una armadura roja y dorada se acercaba. Era Ihsan, el caballero del inferno, general ancestral de Fibrizzo. Y traÃ­a lo prometido.  
  
El Hellknight depositÃ³ en el suelo, con sumo cuidado, las dos estatuas. Por fin las habÃ­a robado de Wolf Pack Island. Kaiiki y Dechala, como sacerdotisas, sabÃ­an lo que debÃ­an hacer. Lo habÃ­an estado ensayando durante cuatro largos siglos. Cada una tomÃ³ uno de los arcanum. Ihsan colocÃ³ el arcanum Zafiro al cuello de Dolphin, y el de RubÃ­ en el cuello de Fibrizzo,uniendo las muÃ±ecas de ambos con el arcanum Azabache. Dechala tomÃ³ el Arcanum Esmeralda, y Kaiiki el Perla, y comenzaron a recitar su macabra letanÃ­a.  
  
"Tierra, ven a mÃ­ y dame tu vigor.  
  
Aire, ven a mi y dame tu aliento  
  
Agua, ven a mÃ­ y dame tu fluidez  
  
Fuego, ven a mi y dame tu furia.  
  
Que el vacÃ­o reuna a los elementos  
  
que lo que es piedra sea de nuevo carne  
  
para descargar su justa ira sobre todos aquellos  
  
que provocaron su caida  
  
para traer al mundo el apocalipsis"  
  
Lentamente, como despertando de un largo sueÃ±o, ambas estatuas comenzaron a moverse. La cubierta externa de piedra empezÃ³ a desprenderse, y se convertÃ­a en polvo al tocar el suelo. El arcanum que unia sus muÃ±ecas emitiÃ³ un pulso de oscuridad y cayÃ³ al suelo. Los ojos de ambos cobraron vida y observaron lo que sucedÃ­a. Todos cayeron de rodillas, pues sus seÃ±ores estaban con ellos tras cuatro siglos.  
  
Los dos Dark Lords miraron a su alrededor, complacidos. Dolphin observÃ³ a Ihsan y sonriÃ³.  
  
-Vaya, el caballero del infierno estÃ¡ de nuevo entre nosotros-pasÃ³ su mano sobre la cabeza de Ihsan-bienvenido al reino de los vivos.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, Dolphin-Sama.  
  
Fibrizzo estaba ocupado observando sus manos, la movilidad de los dedos, la forma en que las articulaciones respondian sus Ã³rdenes mentales y se movÃ­an. Cuatrocientos aÃ±os, pensÃ³. Cuatrocientos aÃ±os encerrados. Â¡Cuatro siglos! SintiÃ³ que el odio hervÃ­a dentro de Ã©l.  
  
-Dolphin! Debemos preparar nuestra venganza!  
  
-AsÃ­ lo haremos, Fibs, asÃ­ lo haremos.El mundo caerÃ¡ sin remedio.  
  
-Creo que sÃ© cÃ³mo hacerlo. Ven conmigo, Dolphin.  
  
Y los dos Dark Lords salieron de la cueva, para sentir el aire nocturno, la feroz lluvia empapando sus cuerpos, los relÃ¡mpagos y los truenos, y el particular olor de la noche. Era olor a muerte.  
  
Y ambos rieron, rieron con crueldad, pues el mundo sentirÃ­a su ira.  
  
Y, en la entrada de la cueva, Ihsan observaba la escena con disgusto, mientras susurraba al viento un nombre. 


	15. CAPITULO 15: Mentiras sepultadas por sig...

CapÃ­tulo tres: "Mentiras sepultadas por siglos de odio"  
  
Zellas estaba tendida en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de su suntuosa alcoba. Un sudor frÃ­o la baÃ±aba, y no paraba de convulsionarse. GirÃ³ su cabeza y observÃ³ lo que la rodeaba. Todo carecÃ­a de sentido. Esos dos monstruos estaban sueltos de nuevo, y tenia la sensacion de que, esta vez, no podrÃ­an ser detenidos.  
  
LLamaron a la puerta. Juu Ou ignorÃ³ el sonido repiqueteante de unos nudillos contra la madera durante un buen rato. Finalmente, se cansÃ³ de escucharlos y musitÃ³ "adelante" apagadamente.  
  
Luna Inverse entrÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Zellas...-observÃ³ a su amiga, tendida en la cama, con un vaporoso camisÃ³n blanco y su melena desparramada de forma extraÃ±amente simÃ©trica sobre las sÃ¡banas. ParecÃ­a un Ã¡ngel.-Venia a hablar contigo.  
  
-Creo que ya se lo que vienes a decirme, Luna  
  
-No, no lo sabes. Has mantenido todo esto en secreto durante demasiado tiempo. Has mentido y has arruinado dos vidas de forma consciente. Las mentiras siempre vuelven, procura estar preparada.  
  
-No... no... Â¡NO!-La seÃ±ora de las bestias se agitÃ³ de nuevo, espasmÃ³dicamente, y Luna tomÃ³ su mano para tratar de calmarla.  
  
-Ya sabes lo que se acerca. Y nadie puede hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
-Luna... ayÃºdame.  
  
-No. Todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Ã‰l ha lanzado una sombra inmensa e impenetrable sobre el mundo, y no es posible desterrarla ni derrotarla. SÃ³lo es cuestiÃ³n de tiempo.  
  
-Â¡No!Â¡Ã‰l no!L-Sama no lo permitirÃ¡.  
  
-Sabes de sobra que, si su obra se completa, ni la misma L-Sama tendrÃ¡ poder para hacerlo frente. Ahora, levÃ¡ntate de la cama y enfrÃ©ntate al destino.  
  
Luna soltÃ³ la mano de Zellas y se marchÃ³ de allÃ­.  
  
-No... Luna, no...  
  
Estaba sola de nuevo. ComenzÃ³ a llorar amargas lÃ¡grimas, pues comprendÃ­a que ella tenÃ­a razÃ³n.  
  
Entonces, alguien tendiÃ³ un paÃ±uelo a Juu Ou. Esta lo tomÃ³ sin pensar y se secÃ³ el rostro. Era Ihsan, el Caballero del infierno.  
  
-Ihsan... tanto tiempo...  
  
-Si, dulce Zellas.  
  
-CÃ³mo has regresado?-inquiriÃ³ la dama de las bestias  
  
-En realidad nunca marchÃ©. Simplemente ahora he regresado de mi exilio, respondiendo a la llamada de Fibrizzo  
  
-Has desencadenado el final. Lo sabes, no?  
  
-Si. Con esos dos de vuelta, sÃ³lo es cuestion de tiempo. Zellas, ven conmigo. A la Frontera Brumosa. AllÃ­ estaremos a salvo.  
  
-No, Ihsan. He de enfrentarme a mi destino. He de revelar mi mayor secreto, algo que he escondido desde hace siglos. Ahora, la verdad debe ser conocida. Y debo decirlo frente a frente. Soy consciente de que morirÃ©, pero he de hacerlo.  
  
-Zellas...Si todo hubiese sido diferente... Pero ya hemos mantenido todo durante demasiado tiempo. El sello se ha roto, y su verdadera conciencia estÃ¡ libre. Y pronto, todos sufriremos. Ven conmigo.  
  
-No. Ve tu, si lo deseas. Todo fue hace demasiado tiempo. Ya no deberiamos sentir nada el uno por el otro.  
  
-Si, es cierto, pero...-El Hellknight se inclinÃ³ y depositÃ³ un suave beso en los labios de Zellas. Tras esto, se incorporÃ³-sabes que no es asÃ­. Si cambias de idea, sÃ³lo llÃ¡mame. Te estarÃ© esperando.  
  
Tras esto, desapareciÃ³, dejando a Zellas allÃ­, que, de nuevo, comenzÃ³ a llorar. 


	16. CAPITULO 16: Cruel amanecer tenyido de m...

CapÃ­tulo cuatro: "Cruel amanecer teÃ±ido de muerte"  
  
El sol se elevaba lentamente en el cielo, baÃ±ando Wolf Pack Island con sus cÃ¡lidos rayos, barriendo todo rastro de oscuridad. Tras siete dias, la tormenta habia cesado. Maryuu Ou entrÃ³ en la alcoba de Zellas con una bandeja de exquisita comida. Esta lo agradeciÃ³, y, tras comer un poco, saliÃ³ al exterior.  
  
AllÃ­ se encontrÃ³ con que todo habÃ­a comenzado antes de lo previsto. Dolphin y Fibrizzo estaban sobre el pilar de entrada en el que, durante cuatrocientos aÃ±os, habian estado sus estatuas. Aprisionados por invisibles cadenas de voluntad, Valgarv, Xelloss y Ame se debatÃ­an inutilmente.  
  
-Querida hermana, cuanto tiempo sin ver tu rostro-soltÃ³ Dolphin, con un deje de amargura-prepÃ¡rate para morir.  
  
-Os arrebataremos todo, todo cuanto amais, y os mataremos. Y destruiremos el mundo. Y sabeis que es inevitable.  
  
Dicho esto,Dolphin eliminÃ³ a Ame, hija de Zellas, de un solo golpe. Xelloss fue el siguiente, y, finalmente, Valgarv quedÃ³ reducido a cenizas por la ira de Mei Ou. Gaarv estaba hirviendo de odio, pero Zellas miraba la escena como si fuese algo que debÃ­a suceder.  
  
Dolphin descendiÃ³ del pilar y se puso frente a Zellas.  
  
-QuÃ© te sucede?Por quÃ© no sufres?-la abofeteÃ³-Por quÃ© no sufres como yo he sufrido?Por quÃ© no te derrumbas?Por quÃ©?Por quÃ©?  
  
Kai Ou no alcanzaba a comprender que Zellas ya estaba muerta, muerta en su interior, y era incapaz de sentir nada.  
  
-Hermana... He de decirte algo.  
  
De nuevo, Deep Sea Dolphin la abofeteÃ³, derribÃ¡ndola. Zellas nisiquiera intentÃ³ incorporarse.  
  
-Mi secreto... Tus recuerdos.  
  
La escena se paralizÃ³. Los cuatro quedaron en silencio.  
  
-El porquÃ© de todo. Lo que te arrebatÃ© hace siglos. La gran verdad. Porque alguien sin recuerdos no es nada, y yo quise derrotarte.  
  
Dolphin se habia quedado antinaturalmente quieta, observando a Zellas sin verla.  
  
-Si, Dolphin. Todo fue mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil asÃ­. Para evitar que Ã‰l dominase todo y nos subyugase, se produjo un doble sacrificio. Pero ya que el final se aproxima, me es igual. Debes saberlo.  
  
Fibrizzo observaba en lo alto del pilar, esperando una respuesta. Gaarv, junto a Zellas, estaba impaciente, y muy nervioso. Dolphin tenÃ­a en la mano los cinco Arcanum, y estaba furiosa.  
  
-Nosotros Ã©ramos mortales en la Era de los Negadores-dijo Zellas, lenta y pausadamente-y se nos ofreciÃ³ ser los nuevos Dark Lords. Ã‰ramos casi niÃ±os, y nos pusieron una condiciÃ³n, algo que todos los presentes desconoceis.Cada Dark Lord representa un elemento, y el elemento supremo es el vacÃ­o. Pero el vacÃ­o es el mÃ¡s peligroso de todos. L-sama decidiÃ³ que el lÃ­der de los cinco debÃ­a ser el fuego, y arrebatÃ³ a Fibrizzo sus recuerdos para que desempeÃ±ase esa funciÃ³n. Y, para evitar problemas, te arrebatÃ© los tuyos, pero te quedÃ³ la conciencia de que te los habÃ­an arrebatado. Por eso enloqueciste.  
  
Las lÃ¡grimas corrÃ­an por las mejillas de Dolphin, enmarcando su mueca de ira. PropinÃ³ una brutal patada a Zellas en el rostro, que hizo caer a Juu Ou de espaldas.  
  
-Habla! QuÃ© recuerdo me arrebataste?  
  
-DescÃºbrelo tÃº. Mira a Fibrizzo a los ojos.  
  
Dolphin se volviÃ³ y observÃ³ al que habia sido su aliado y amigo. Y entonces, dentro de sÃ­, lo supo.  
  
-Si. Eso es. Es el amor. El amor mutuo que os profesasteis.  
  
En lo alto, Fibrizzo no comprendÃ­a, pero algo en su interior se agitaba. Zellas gritÃ³.  
  
-Fibrizzo! TÃº la amas! Siempre la amaste! Y te lo arrebataron!  
  
Y supo que era cierto.  
  
Mei Ou cayÃ³ de rodillas, y sintiÃ³ que la fuerza lo abandonaba. Mientras tanto, en el cielo, una nube de oscuridad se arremolinaba sobre la isla. Y todos supieron de quien se trataba. 


	17. CAPITULO 17: El final de los Dark Lords

CapÃ­tulo cinco "El final de los Dark Lords"  
  
Entonces, de la nube negra, se materializÃ³. Era Dynast Grausherra, Ha Ou, Dark Lord del VacÃ­o, y, por derecho, el mÃ¡s poderoso y mortal de todos.  
  
-Aaaaah, todos reunidos aquÃ­, por fin. Me complace veros, tras trescientos aÃ±os.  
  
-Dynast!-gritÃ³ Gaarv  
  
-SÃ­, Maryuu Ou, siempre he sido yo. He manipulado vuestras vidas mucho mÃ¡s de lo que podais llegar a imaginar, esperando este momento, el momento en el que me alzarÃ© con el poder supremo y con el dominio del mundo entero, de los cuatro mundos, y nadie podrÃ¡ detenerme.  
  
-Fibrizzo-Zellas se dirigiÃ³ hacia Mei Ou, que continuaba en el suelo, incapaz de creer que todo aquello le fue arrebatado-sÃ³lo queda una Ãºltima esperanza. Rechaza a Dolphin y continua siendo el mas poderoso de todos. SÃ³lo asÃ­ evitaremos que Ha Ou domine todo.Rechaza a Dolphin.  
  
Mei Ou se incorporÃ³ y mirÃ³ a Dynast, desafiante. La sonrisa maligna de Ha Ou se borrÃ³ de su rostro.  
  
-No.No puedo. No lo harÃ©.  
  
-Por fin!-rugiÃ³ Dynast.  
  
De cada uno de ellos surgiÃ³ una luz que manaba hacia Ha Ou.Su poder les estaba abandonando.  
  
-Ahora yo tengo vuestro poder!  
  
Los Dark Lords habian dejado de existir como tal. Gaarv, Fibrizzo, Dolphin y Zellas volvian a ser mortales. Dynast descendiÃ³ y arrebatÃ³ a Dolphin los Arcanum  
  
-No vas a necesitar esto.  
  
Dynast se dirigiÃ³ hacia Gaarv  
  
-Ah, el llamado dragÃ³n del Caos-con un gesto, invocÃ³ el poder de los Arcanum, y Gaarv se deshizo en cenizas.Entonces, se dirigiÃ³ hacia Zellas  
  
-No. Ella es mÃ­a-Dolphin se dirigiÃ³ hacia la antigua dama de las bestias, que permanecia tirada en el suelo, llorando.La tomÃ³ del cuello y lo girÃ³, hasta que se escuchÃ³ un chasquido. Zellas estaba muerta, y Dolphin la dejÃ³ caer. QuedÃ³ en el suelo, tirada, como un muÃ±eco, con el cuello retorcido en un Ã¡ngulo imposible.  
  
-Ah, genial. Muy bien, Fibrizzo, es tu turno.  
  
El hellmaster mirÃ³ a Dynast, desafiante, y tomÃ³ a Dolphin de la mano. Una sonrisa cruzÃ³ su rostro.  
  
-Ah, Dynast, quÃ© estÃºpido eres. Ahora soy mortal, y puedo ejecutar los hechizos prohibidos  
  
-Crees que el Giga Slave me da miedo? No seas patetico. Si L-Sama se personase aqui, la destruirÃ­a. Soy ahora el ser supremo de la creaciÃ³n.  
  
-Te equivocas. No conoces los Escritos de los Yuan-ti, verdad? 


	18. CAPITULO 18: El hechizo Supremo

CapÃ­tulo seis: "El hechizo supremo"  
  
Fibrizzo, el amo del infierno, el seÃ±or del inframundo, sintiÃ³ que el poder del Mar del caos venÃ­a hacia Ã©l. Sin soltar a Dolphin de la mano, comenzÃ³ a recitar.  
  
"SeÃ±or supremo de todo lo que existe  
  
maestro de la entropÃ­a  
  
principio de nada y final de todo  
  
tu, que habitas mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de la realidad  
  
Dignate en conceder poder a tu humilde siervo  
  
Yo te convoco desde mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de la Frontera Brumosa  
  
Oh, seÃ±or del Todo  
  
Ven a mÃ­  
  
concede a tu siervo su deseo  
  
Dame el poder definitivo  
  
dame tu fuerza  
  
dame el poder de alzarme con la victoria final  
  
dame la inmensidad del Caos."  
  
Negras hebras de pura maldad comenzaron a rodear a Fibrizzo.  
  
MÃ¡s allÃ¡ de todo lo que existe, en el Mar del caos, L-Sama aferraba el brazo de su padre  
  
-No! Padre, no. De una forma o de otra, todo ha terminado.  
  
-Debo hacerlo, hija mÃ­a, porque asÃ­ estÃ¡ escrito-Caos acariciÃ³ la cabellera dorada de su hija, y canalizÃ³ su poder hacia Fibrizzo.  
  
-Dynast Grausherra!-tronÃ³ Fibrizzo con una voz que no era la suya- Ha llegado tu hora!  
  
-Que diablos intentas?Crees que podrÃ¡s siquiera rozarme?  
  
A una velocidad antinatural que ni la vista de Dynast podÃ­a seguir, Fibrizzo se colocÃ³ tras Dynast, los dos espalda contra espalda.  
  
-Eso era todo?-dijo burlÃ³n, Ha Ou  
  
-Si. Eso era todo.  
  
Dynast Grausherra observÃ³ el enorme agujero que estaba abierto en su torso, y que dispersaba todo su poder por el Ã©ter. CayÃ³ al suelo.  
  
-Tu...maldito bastardo... Tu...  
  
-Si, Dynast. Te he matado. He usado el arma mas poderosa: el Chaos Slave.  
  
Dynast muriÃ³ allÃ­, con todo su inmenso poder dispersado por el mundo, un mundo que no podÃ­a soportar semejante sobrecarga. 


	19. CAPITULO 19: El Apocalipsis

CapÃ­tulo siete: "El Apocalipsis"  
  
Todo habÃ­a terminado. Cada uno de los cuatro universos se estaba devorando a sÃ­ mismo. El propio Mar del Caos estaba desapareciendo en la nada. El Apocalipsis habÃ­a llegado.  
  
Fibrizzo mirÃ³ a Dolphin con dulzura, algo impropio del Hellmaster. Ella se acercÃ³. HabÃ­a recuperado su cordura, finalmente, y todos sus enemigos estaban muertos. Ahora sÃ³lo quedaba el final.  
  
Se abrazaron, y, sin palabras, se dijeron todo lo que debian haberse dicho desde hacÃ­a miles de aÃ±os. El mundo, a su alrededor, estaba desintegrÃ¡ndose.  
  
L-Sama y Caos estaban mÃ¡s allÃ¡ del Mar del Caos.  
  
-Padre... Empezaremos de nuevo?  
  
-Ah, hija mÃ­a. Tenemos toda la eternidad para decidirlo.  
  
Sintieron que iban a morir, pero no les importÃ³. Porque estaban juntos. Y porque las almas gemelas permanecen juntas mÃ¡s allÃ¡ del tiempo y del olvido. Se besaron mientras sus cuerpos desaparecÃ­an, y, finalmente, no quedÃ³ nada del universo.  
  
Nada, excepto una pequeÃ±a esfera pulsante, de vivo colorido, suspendida en el vacÃ­o.  
  
Dos almas unidas en una.  
  
Por toda la eternidad. 


	20. NOTAS FINALES Y DEDICATORIAS

NOTAS FINALES  
  
TerminÃ© ^^  
  
Aqui termina la Saga del Mar del Caos, finalmente. Espero que os haya gustado a todos.  
  
Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los que lo han hecho posible: Zellas/Philia, por enseÃ±arme los secretos de los Mazoku; Micro, por ser un gran compaÃ±ero de Jogress, Ame, porque me cambiÃ³ la vida un sÃ¡bado a las cinco de la madrugada, Luna, por su frase "Las almas gemelas permanecen juntas mÃ¡s allÃ¡ del tiempo y del olvido", y, por supuesto, Dolphin, por todo.  
  
Hasta pronto! 


End file.
